Forbidden Sand Flower
by Izotz B
Summary: Things Change when Naruto brings Gaara, Kankuro and Temari back to Konoha. MXM. YAOI. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Arrival

Ok. So I know that I haven't really finished some of my other fanfics. So I'm going to try and finish this one so that everyone will like it, and maybe I'll go back and finish the others story's since I have about two or three unfinished ones, but this is the major one that I'm going to try and focus on.

Gaara/Naruto maybe some incest later on, like flashbacks, and if so it will probably be Gaara/Kankuro

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, my blonde hair sticking to the salty skin. We had just been in the sand village not too long ago. Kankuro ran next to me, his face paint secured on his skin, dried, although the rest of him was sweating also. Temari ran behind us with Gaara, they both kept quiet with each other, and I didn't feel like talking to any of them for a long period of time, although that they had issued a truce between the leaf and sand village.

I sighed as more sweat beaded on my forehead, it was slightly annoying but thankfully they had plenty of water. I opened the bottle and took a swig and secured the bottle back in my bag. The trip was pretty quiet and I was glad when I saw the entrance to the hidden leaf village, the tall pillars always welcomed him home. I abruptly stopped and showed my passport to the guards along with the mission scroll, he let us all pass through without a second glance.

"I have to go visit the old hag, I'll be back" I said and started running to the Hokage tower. The red building was in sight even before he started running. It only took a second until Naruto was bounding up the stairs to get to the Hokage office. I stopped at two very large doors and gently pushed them open, he could hear Tsunade and Kiba talking. I made a small sound in my throat and continued to walk all the way in.

"Naruto, You're back, how was the mission?" Tsunade asked, her voice seemed plain, like she suspected something to happen while the mission was being executed.

"It was fine, hey Kiba" I said heavily when he looked at the mutt lovers.

"Hey" Kiba said and looked back to Tsunade "I guess that was it, so I guess I will talk to you some other time, good day" Kiba said and bowed, in a flash he was out of the room. Tsunade lifted a finger and motioned me forward.

"Now tell me, what did you find, and what in the world were you thinking when you brought those three here" Tsunade said keeping her voice low to make sure that no one could be ease dropping.

"I found traces of the blast putty from Deidara and a couple scales from the blue headed freak. It wouldn't have been safe for them there, and plus with team 10 and 7 gone we might as well get some extra hands" I said lightly in a whisper, "If it's any help I've already offered them my hospitality, as you know I've actually been trying to save money up from the missions, so I might as well use it on those three" I finished lightly as she looked in a daze, she was thinking.

Tsunade sighed nightly and looked straight at my eyes. "If this doesn't work, your chances at becoming Hokage are slim to none, you know that right? I just don't want to see thing blow up in your face, 

especially when with the shortage of ninjas." Her voice was hard and it made me have to think about it for a second, but I just breathed out heavily and nodded.

"It will be good for them to be here with us, it will be a new kind of statement, the hospitality will up our public rep." I said lightly, "Is that all, because I still have to escort them to my estate."

"That is all Naruto" she said and nodded towards the door. I set the scroll down on her desk and ran out the door, a bounded down the stairs and came to a sudden stop right in front of Gaara. Our bodies were touching, and his red hair was tickling the underneath of his chin.

I felt hands on my chest and in an instant I was against the wall. "Don't touch me" Gaara said, he hadn't moved an inch, my mouth opened to retort but I snapped it closed. I saw Kankuro and Temari standing to the side with their arms crossed.

"I'm sorry" I said and took a slight bow "Now would you three like to get settled down" I said in a calm voice. I could see that Kankuro was happy that he could finally sleep in a bed after a couple days of traveling.

"Sure, let's go" Kankuro said, his happy glow disappeared. I stepped past Gaara and gave him a look, we had been good friends when after they had taken the Chuunin exams. I had helped him understand that it wasn't all about killing people in order to be the strongest. I sighed and began walked toward my house.

Like the trip back to Konoha it was silent, only our footsteps could be heard. The sun was setting and I really wanted to get home and sleep and possibly make some ramen. I stopped in front of a two story building and reached into my pocked and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and held it open while the three walked inside the dark house. I flicked a switch and the lights came on and lit the room.

I shut the door and turned to the three. "I guess I should-" I was about to finish but was cut off by a soft calm voice.

"That would be good" Gaara said, his face was blank, and his voice sounded like he didn't really give a crap.

I resisted the urge to say something back but nodded. I walked silently up the staircase and came to the first room, "this room is yours Kankuro" I said lightly and continued to the next door, "This is yours Temari" and I continued to the last door on the hall, "Gaara this is yours" I said lightly and turned back around so they all could get settled down but stopped before I went down the stairs.

"The only bathroom is downstairs, sorry I couldn't have another one put in fast enough" I said lightly and tried to smile, and went down the stairs into the kitchen. The walls in the kitchen were white and the countertops were just a simple tan plastic, just enough to add some décor. There were a lot of cabinets on the wall filled with random things that I had wanted to eat, just not all of it in the past week or so.

I opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a cup of ramen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. When the glass was full I placed it into the microwave and pressed the 3 button. The time began to tick back from 3 minutes. I put the ramen cup down on the counter and waited for the microwave to ding. I heard footsteps and I turned around. Gaara was standing at the Kitchen doorway looking at me.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked lightly his voice sounding slightly gentle. His eyes never left mine; I jumped when I heard the microwave ding and I turned around.

"I was going to sleep on the couch, so you three feel at home while you are here" I said lightly and opened the ramen cup and poured the water in the foam over the dried ramen. I looked back up and Gaara wasn't standing there anymore. "Nice talking to you" I whispered to myself as I continued to work on the ramen.

I let the ramen sit for a minute until I decided it was done. I grabbed the cup and some chopsticks and began eating it. In a matter of minutes I was done eating and I was rubbing my stomach. It felt like forever since I had eaten ramen.

I threw the cup away and began out of the kitchen. All of my cloths had been moved into the extra drawers in the living room so he didn't have to worry about waking anyone up to get cloths.

I walked into the living room to the drawers and looked through and grabbed my pajamas, which were only a light white T-shirt and a pair of boxers. I grabbed the two items and began to go toward the bathroom. I walked into the white tiled bathroom and shut the door; it would feel great to take a warm shower after the long travel.

I put the cloths on the counter in the bathroom and began to shed my cloths, my green ninja pants pooled around my feet and I stepped out of them. My shirt was the next article to be shredded and thrown to the ground near my pants; I pulled my boxers off and turned to turn the shower on high. I looked into the mirror to the side and caught a glance at a couple of cuts on my side that hadn't healed yet, which was weird because usually my wounds heal faster than normal.

I sighed lightly and opened the shower curtains and stepped inside the burning inferno. I suppressed a moan as the hot water hit my skin. I wanted to stay in the shower forever, but I knew that other people were here so I quickly washed up and began to get out of the shower.

I dried my hair and body off and pulled my boxers on, not thinking about the shirt, and walked out of the bathroom with the dirty clothes in my hands.

I stopped when I noticed that the TV was on and that someone was sitting on the couch. In the flickering of the television I could see red hair. Gaara. Wasn't he supposed to be asleep, I thought then mentally smacked myself, Gaara never slept, because of the demon inside him would consume him if he did.

I set my cloths on the ground near the rest of my things and went and sat down on the couch. Gaara was watching a horror movie, something that I wouldn't ever watch without someone else being there. I 

sighed inwardly and leaned against the side of the couch. My eyes flickered back from the screen to Gaara and back again. I shut my eyes, and as quickly as I had shut them, I was asleep.


	2. Leaving Again

Ok, this is my second installment of the Forbidden sand flower. I hope you like this chapter too.

NOTE: In chp. One I said that team seven was gone, which is true in this fanfiction. In this I'm saying that team seven isn't together, Kakashi got other students, because Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are old enough to be by themselves and form teams with other individuals…. Or at least in my story they are.

* * *

I woke up with the sun beaming in my eyes and the smell of eggs cooking in the kitchen. I could hear the faintest sound of water running in the bathroom and someone upstairs. The TV was turned off, Gaara must have done that. My stomach growled loudly when the aroma of bacon drifted into the tiny living room.

I stood up and scratched my blonde hair, the normal spiky hair style now down and past my eyes. I had to keep brushing the strands away so they didn't poke my eyes out. I sighed in relief when I found that it was Temari who was cooking in the kitchen. There were legends on how good of a cook she was and how some people were special enough to actually eat her food. That left either Kankuro or Gaara in the shower, the best guess would have been Kankuro, but he was quickly thrown off of the list as he came down the stairs asking Temari if she had seen his face paint.

A little girly I thought to myself. Kankuro never showed his face without the famous purple paint on his face to anyone, and there he was standing talking to Temari without his face paint on. I could have laughed, but then I heard the dripping of water seize.

I could hear the curtain being pulled back in the bathroom and in a few seconds I heard the door open. I looked at Temari and she was concentrating on the cooking, although it was about done.

"Breakfast is done" Temari yelled, right when the bathroom door opened. It seemed like it was planned, but there was no evidence to support that.

Kankuro had his eyes set on the bacon, totally forgetting that there were other items being offered to eat. I almost laughed when drool escaped his mouth, which he quickly wiped away and looked around to see if anyone had seen that.

I reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a cup of ramen. I could feel two pairs of eyes on me right as I shut the cabinet door. I turned back and saw that Temari and Kankuro were looking at me, Kankuro looked so confused and Temari almost seemed infuriated.

"You might not want to eat that" Gaara said coming from behind him. I almost jumped, the appearance was sudden, and I hadn't even hear him. "She doesn't like it when you eat something else when she cooked. Cooking is her way of saying certain things, and right now she's saying thanks" Gaara said and went to the table and sat down, Kankuro quickly sat down and grabbed a fork and knife and made them stand up, waiting for the food to get on his plate.

"Oh" I said lightly and put the cup of ramen back in the cabinet. I to Temari and smiled awkwardly and went to sit down at the table. I could see her form relax a little bit, and her angry look disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"Ok, breakfast time" Temari said very highly, she grabbed the eggs first and began piling up Kankuro's plate with the eggs, although that isn't what he wanted. Next she went to Gaara and put a reasonable amount on his plate. Gaara nodded and Temari smiled, moving to me. I hadn't really eaten egg's in awhile, so I didn't know what I was expecting when she began putting a load of eggs on my plate.

I smiled lightly and said thank you, to which she smiled back and went for the pan of bacon. Kankuro's eyes lit up when she began putting quite a few bacon strips on his plate. She laughed, her giggle was the only sound in the room, other than the shoveling that Kankuro was doing to the eggs and bacon she had just put on his plate. She skipped Gaara with the bacon and put a few slices on my plate. I said thanks again and she went to the stove to fix her own plate. Only to return a few seconds later with a couple bacon strips and a lot more eggs than Kankuro or I had.

The meal was quiet just like the trip back to Konoha, the only thing heard was scraping of forks on plates and the 'mmhms' and 'yummmm' of Kankuro. I finished my plate and began to get up and put it in the sink, but the plate flashed from my hand, I looked around to see who took it and was greeted with a glare from Temari.

"She doesn't like people cleaning up in the kitchen either" Gaara said absentminded. "She has a few different things that she doesn't like, but it's best if you find those out for yourself" he said as he finished his plate, he slid it over to Temari. The doorbell rang, suddenly flushing relief into Naruto.

"I'll get it" I said and quickly went to the door. The doorbell rang another time and then another, I grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open, about to start yelling about how they can hold on, but it was Sakura. "Oi Sakura, what's so urgent?"

"We need to find someone else to come with us to the Tea village, I was thinking one of them" Sakura said, whispering on the last part. "They might be of some help" She said, and pushed past Naruto with ease.

"We're helping them out, why do you have to be rude, but we'll see if one of them feels like helping" I said, trying to be a little nicer to the sand people, since they had gone through quite a bit in the last few weeks and months.

"Ok, I think I'll ask Gaara, he seems to be the strongest of the three, and we wouldn't want you to have another girl in the group" She said and walked towards the kitchen, I could hear the three talking amongst themselves. I followed Sakura, and when she was about to ask if they would join, she was cut off with a wave of Temari's hand.

"Gaara has decided to go with you two" Temari said lightly, putting a hand on her brother's arm, but he shrugged it off. I wasn't that surprised that they could hear Sakura and I talk, but I was surprised that they hadn't said something about Sakura being rude and calling Kankuro a girl. I sighed lightly and 

thanked to whatever was in the heavens that he and Sakura didn't have to talk to them one on one, well two on three.

The mission was a sudden one that only happened once a few months, it wasn't like the others, because who ever sent the mission briefing needed help immediately and mostly ninjas who have made names for themselves were accepted.

"Well, I better tell you about the mission before we leave, which is in about," Sakura paused and looked at her wrist, which laid a pink watch, "about six hours. We'll be leaving to the Tea village to help out Aikido, one of the elder's in the Tea village counsel. Apparently there are disappearances of children as well as adults during the night. We will be bunking at the Suuichi hotel near where most of the disappearances occur, provided with food and private bath houses. We will leave in six hours and make it there in eight more. Frequent stops are not recommended. We will be met at the entrance to the Tea village by Gretchen, Aikido's only child. Is there any questions?" Sakura said, I looked around the room and no one looked bewildered, thankfully or the trip would be pretty long.

There was a small cough from Kankuro and everyone glanced at him. "When are you supposed to be back?" Kankuro asked, slightly blushing, but you couldn't tell much because he had put his face paint on.

"Um, well were supposed to be there two months, if the problem is solved by then, well obviously we'll return earlier, or if something happens in Konoha we have to report back immediately."

"Oh" is all Kankuro whispered, "Well that's all" He said and got from the table and stalked up the stairs. No one said anything when we all heard the door to his "room" slam shut. I turned to Sakura and she looked at me, I could tell there was something there, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well I better be off, got to go talk to Tsunade." Sakura said and smiled, she waved at us and walked out of the house leaving the three of us in the kitchen in utter silence.

"Um, I better get ready to leave later, and I want to be on time, you might as well too Gaara" I said lightly and walked out of the room to gather up the cloths that I would be bringing on the trip. I could hear Gaara and Temari talk softly so that I couldn't hear, either way I wouldn't feel like listening anyways since here in a few minutes I was supposed to meet Iruka at the Ramen Shop.

I pulled open a drawer open and pulled out my bag and shut the drawer and opened a few others to decide what I was going to bring. I chose to bring four pairs of my favorite boxers, three green shirts, two orange, and five pairs of black pants. I shoved the items in the bag trying to make them all fit inside, which they did, eventually.

While I was packing I could hear the two in the kitchen leave and go upstairs, Gaara came back down in a second and had all of his stuff in hand, which wasn't much. I looked at him with disbelief, but glanced away to the clock, swearing to myself, Iruka was already at the Ramen shop.

"I'll be back an hour before we're supposed to leave" I said and went past Gaara and left the house to start running to the Ramen shop. When I got there, the brown haired man was already sitting at one of 

the seats and beside him were four large Beef ramen. My mouth was drooling when I noticed that they were supposed to be mine. I took a step forward and was right behind him.

"Hey Naruto" Iruka said, and I sat next to him where the Ramen bowls were. "I heard you have a mission to the Tea village. It will be your fist time in awhile that you have to be in a team with Sakura isn't it?" He asked. His voice was calm but somehow worried.

"Yeah, Sakura and I haven't been in the same team since when we were with Kakashi, and I don't know what will happen, like if it will be weird or not weird, we've never been the same since Sasuke left, and then came back." I said eyeing the Ramen in front of me.

"Go ahead and eat" Iruka said and started to laugh when I began shoveling the ramen in my mouth and swallowing it whole. "Do you know if Kakashi is alright, we haven't heard anything from then in the past week or two?" Iruka asked lightly, the question made me stop eating and look at him, everyone knew that Iruka and Kakashi were hitting it off ever since they were little, but the surprising thing was that they haven't heard something from the new team seven.

"No I haven't heard anything, has the old lady sent a team to find them?" My ears perked up to find the answer.

"No, she thinks that there wasn't any reason until someone reports back, either one of them or someone else. I just need to know if he's OK" Iruka said lightly. If no one knew where the team seven was then something wrong was happening in faraway places.

"If we find something in the Tea village we'll send someone back to tell you, OK?" I said trying to help him out some. I hoped that Iruka would get out of this rut he was in, but everyone knew that when you lose someone you love that you go into a depression state for awhile.

"Ok, I'll see if Tsunade has something for me to do around Konoha so I won't have to go far just in case something happens." Iruka said, "Now, I think that I want some Sake, how about you Naruto?" he asked, and smiled at me. I could only nod, I was old enough to drink, but I couldn't have a hangover during a mission, so id decided to go with him want watch him get drunk.

"Let's go" I said lightly and got up from the table. He followed but then walked ahead of me, probably to direct me to his favorite pub. I followed him and he walked in a building, I followed him in and looked around the smoke smelling building. I was about to cough when I saw Iruka wave at him. I went to the table where he was sitting, and before I knew it there were four different alcoholic drinks on the table and Iruka was already starting to drink them all. I sighed and watched him drink himself into nothing; while I sat there I watched his mood change from sad and gloomy to happy and jubilant.

I sighed when the bartender asked for the money before we left. I reached into my pocket and gave him almost everything I had. I dragged Iruka to his house, I had fifteen minutes until I was supposed to report back to the house, and then leave shortly after. I opened the door to Iruka's house and dragged him in the doorway and put him on the couch.

"Bye Iruka" I said but noticed that he was already asleep. I walked to the door and left the house, closing the door behind me. The sun was still up, and if there was an hour left it would be around three in the afternoon. I started running to my house, but stopped abruptly because I didn't really want to get home and wait a whole hour with the three siblings. The walk took forty-five minutes to get to my house, leaving me fifteen minutes to get to the gate. I walked inside the house and went to get my bags. Gaara came down the stairs, his few bags in his hands.

I gathered up my bags and threw them on my bag. "I'm ready to go" I said and went back to the front door; I could feel that Gaara was following me. "We have to run to get there in time" I said before I started running in the direction of the gate.

I stopped right at the gate and Sakura was leaning on one of the gates and when she saw us she stood up straight and started walking to us. Gaara walked a step ahead of Naruto, and held his hand out, Sakura must have known what he meant because she held out the mission briefing, and background information.

"We'll be there in eight hours, six if we push it and take a break every three hours." Sakura said. Gaara held the scroll back out to her and she took it and put it in a pocket on her side. "Time to go" She said and started walking to the gate. We both followed her and when she started running to the tree's, we followed.

* * *

Ok. That's the second part of the Story. I hoped you like it, the reason why it's longer is because the internet has been messing up around the area so I wasn't able to upload last night.

I hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
